Grand Duke Dorleac
Grand Duke Dorleac is a Greater Noble who ruled over an area in and around the Florence Highway and one of the Dorleac Family pureblood line. He has a rivalry with his son Drago Baronet, and fight each other using armies of enchanted mercenaries. Dorleac's troops are colored Deep Green. This rivalry started when his wife was sought after by the Sacred Ancestor used in experiments, that his son cannot accept. Appearance He is 7 feet tall giant with a dark green cape, he initially due to his Life-Force Drain ability did not have fangs, as it wasn't needed. Later, when the power of the Sacred Ancestor awakens in him, he grows pearly white fangs. His eyes are a deep green blazed when powered by Life-Force energy. Personality The Duke seems to have a personality that is multi layered. He can be extremely ruthless, uncaring, cruel, and will destroy any and all life without a thought. Other times he seems to care the way it seems about humanity and even built the Florence Highway it seems for human use which he really had no reason to do. He's highly social hosting parties for his fellow Nobles, into music, dancing interacting with attractive women. All this has become a platform to spend time also with his family, which he seems to adore. He caught the eye of the Sacred Ancestor through the means and magnitude of his soul and life force draining which seems to be a threat the world cannot sustain. Order by the Sacred Ancestor to hand over his wife for his experimentation, this causes a rift within the family caused intentionally by the king. His influence has been the biggest driving force and impact on him and his family. It completely changes his interaction with them and his personality in general causing a terrible rivalry with his son when he cannot forgive his father for obeying the order. Biography It was said that the Noble, known as Grand Duke Dorleac, lived in a spacious mansion with his beloved wife and son, holding splendid parties there every night and using the nearby humans for their blood until one day five thousand years ago, when a grand military force came and covered the road. The Florence Highway that he built for the humans to use. That night, while the people cowered in fear of war, there was a clamor of voice ringing out, angry shouts and cries of pain, and a cacophony of gunfire and thundering war horses. In the morning, the road was covered with the corpses of soldiers, and not only the Dorleac Family but their extensive revenue as well had vanished from the castle. It wasn't clear what had transpired. But this bizarre occurrence, as if an enormous hand had toppled the soldiers with a deadly gale and carried off the Dorleac clan, made the people cry out in exultation. Something remained in the castle. Those who visited it didn't return, and eventually it fell into disrepair and was left with the flow of time. All around the highway people lived, and grew old and died as five millennia went by, until now. It is mentioned when the enchanted armies began to be revived by their masters that the energy they put out along with the hatred of the conflict involved stirred an ancient God. This God is unknown and older than Noble history, or even human history. This entity is the embodiment of hate, the God of Hate. The name of the creature is forgotten in time and not known to any remaining sentient beings, but it does have a name Rancor. It is this being that left imprints of what appears to be a giant hand smiting tens of millions if not billions in its history along with obliterating mountains. It is later on revealed by the Duke he was ordered by the Great One to stop his son's plan for destroying the humans with a gas and bring the power back to the Nobility. It was at this time when both of them were to be slain in the conflict. At the same time this is happening the Sacred Ancestor was in a battle against a group of uprising Nobles who instructed against him.These Nobles kidnapped Drago Baronet and promised to resurrect him five thousand years later to continue his advance against the humans. The Sacred Ancestor in retaliation, says Dorleac will also be resurrected at this time to stop his son. He ordered him to end his son. Powers and Abilities Physical Stats of a Greater Noble Energy of a Thousand Lives- He can fire the energy of a thousand lives from his mouth, this energy beam looks like glistering green diamond. Life-Force Drain Mobile Collector Empowerment Power Bestowed by the Sacred Ancestor Nobility Force-Field Death Touch- He can completely drain his victims dry of blood by only touching them. Equipment Cyborg Arm- Replaced when D cuts it off. Mobile Life-Force Collector Underlings Enchanted Mercenary Army Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble